There are many current approaches to rendering Web content, such as a Web page, on a television device. For example, a user may open a Web page using a Web browser executing on a source device (e.g., a mobile phone). The source device can then capture the output of the Web browser (e.g., by taking a set of screenshots of the Web page being presented on the source device), compress the output of the Web browser as a compressed video stream, and transmit the compressed video stream to a television device. The television device can decompress the compressed video stream for display upon receiving the compressed video stream. When the Web page being presented on the source device is updated by a user input (e.g., text) or new Web content (e.g., streaming video content), the source device can capture the output of the Web browser, generate a new compressed video stream by compressing the output of the Web browser, and transmit the compressed video stream to the television device. The television device can then update the Web content presented on the television device by decompressing and playing the new compressed video stream.
However, conventional approaches have many disadvantages. For example, conventional approaches require a pipeline to render, capture, transcode, and transmit Web content that consumes a lot of power and bandwidth. As another example, the quality of the Web content displayed on a television device by the conventional approaches is significantly compromised. In a more particular example, the quality of the Web content may be limited by the resolution of the source device, the compression ratio used in the video compression processes, etc. In another more particular example, text content and other Web content may have to be presented on a television at a reduced resolution when converted to a compressed video stream.
Therefore, new mechanisms for remote rendering of Web content on a television device are desirable.